Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune
} |name = Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Of-a-Fallen-Fortune-Fake-Comte.png |px = 270x360px |location = Skyhold, Val Royeaux |start = Josephine |end = Josephine |qcat = |related = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Of Somewhat Fallen Fortune is an Inner Circle quest for Josephine in Dragon Age: Inquisition. :Josephine attempted to reinstate her family as a trading power in Orlais, which triggered an assassination contract taken out more than 100 years ago by a family known as the Du Paraquettes. Despite the contract's age and the fact that the Du Paraquettes are no longer nobility, the contract is still binding. A group of assassins honoring the contract, called the House of Repose, won't rest until Josephine is dead. Acquisition The quest will be added to the Inquisitor's journal in Skyhold after a cutscene conversation that is triggered upon speaking with Josephine. :''Note: There may be specific requirements for this cutscene, such as the Inquisition's level of influence or the state of certain main quests, that are not clear at this point. See this discussion for further information.'' Walkthrough Investigate the murder After explaining her attempts to allow her family to trade again in Orlais, only to have her couriers carrying the appropriate documents to Val Royeaux murdered, and her documents, destroyed, before they reached their destination. Josephine explains that Leliana found out that a comte in Val Royeaux claims to know who killed her couriers, and is willing to tell Josephine so long as the Inquisitor comes. She requests that the Inquisitor meet up with her in Val Royeaux, and accompany her to a meeting with the comte. Josephine can be found at the south end of Val Royeaux, talking to her and telling her you're ready to go will lead to the Boisvert Mansion to meet the Comte. The comte will explain that a hundred years ago a contract was taken out by the Du Paraquettes with the Assassins' League that should anyone try to reinstate the Montilyet's trade with Orlais that they should be killed. After sharing this the "comte" reveals himself as an assassin. Here the Inquisitor can choose to kill him or let him leave. Choosing to kill him results in a combat with three assassins, with some experience and a minor drop. Back at Skyhold talk to Josephine, she'll explain the steps needed to properly reinstate her family's trade by making a member of the Du Paraquettes family a gentry who will be able to cancel the contract. Leliana offers her spies to destroy the contract at the House of Repose's base. The conversation concludes after you are given a choice to support Josephine 's course of action ("I'm with you, Josephine"), support Leliana's course of action ("Leliana has a point") or neither one ("Let me consider it"). Regardless of the conversation choice, the Destroying House of Repose's Contract war table operation will unlock. Speaking with Josephine again will unlock the Find a Sponsor for the Du Paraquettes war table operation. (Option 1) Elevate the Du Paraquettes thumb|right|180px|The failed assassination Go to the war table and complete Find a Sponsor for the Du Paraquettes. Once this is completed, you can either speak with Countess Dionne in Val Royeaux or speak with Josephine to discuss the next steps in her plan and unlock the war table operation Getting a Judge's Favor. You have to complete both tasks but the order in which you do them doesn't matter. Once you return from Val Royeaux a cutscene begins in Josephine's office explaining that an assassin infiltrated Skyhold and made an attempt on her life. Once the operation is completed, speak with Josephine again to discuss the next steps and trigger the war table operation Speak with Minister Bellise at Party. Complete that operation and travel to the new area next to Val Royeaux on the map to speak with the Minister and convince her to assist you. Note that the Inquisitor, whether male or female, can persuade her through seduction if the Inquisitor is not in a locked Romance. Once your task is complete, speak with Josephine again then travel to Val Royeaux to meet her there and complete the quest. (Option 2) Destroy the contract Complete Destroying House of Repose's Contract. This is considered Optional: Dispatch Leliana's assassins. Speak with Josephine in Val Royeaux to complete the quest. Josephine regrets pursuing this course of action but is thankful that she is safe and her family's trade status can now be restored. The conversation is otherwise exactly the same as the end of Option 1. Rewards * 1,025 XP * 400 Influence * 3 Power Notes * Though the decision to elevate the Du Paraquettes results in the completion of additional war table operations, only one rewards the Inquisition with Influence, so Influence gains are the same no matter which path the player chooses to take. * After speaking to the Comte, it is not possible to ask Josephine any personal or Inquisition-related questions until either the Du Paraquettes are granted a lordship, or the House of Repose's assassination contract is destroyed. * The way in which this quest is completed affects the epilogue of the Trespasser DLC. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companion quests